homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121515- Warm Embrace
CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA Lorcan sits on a chair in Heliux's hive, idly drumming her fingers against her leg. There wasn't anything to do right now, especially since Heliux had locked himself away and Aaisha was sleeping. Maybe Eribus would be up for talking? -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is just kind of sitting awkwardly on some furniture, quite curious to if Heliux intends to come out any time soon, and in his hands he is idly twirling his pistol -- CTA: "I'm bored, Eribus." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG tilts to look at Lorcan, a smile plastered on his face -- CAG: "Nice tδ meet yδu Bδred" CTA: "Do not." -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she makes a very disgusted looking face. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG laughs lightheartedly before recaptchaloging his gun and uncaptchaloging another to twirl -- CAG: "Sδ I'm αssumiηg yδu helped cαlm dδwη, Aαishα? Whαt did yδu tell her tδ stδp?" CTA: "Well... Other than telling her to shut up? It wasn't hard. Getting her to breathe was the main thing." CAG: "Well it seems yδu hαve α kηαck fδr mαkiηg peδple αt α lδss fδr wδrds, heh" -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA Lorcan stares at the ceiling for a minute before smiling and uncaptchaloging one of her cleavers and expertly twirls it in her hands -- CTA: "I do have that effect on trolls, I guess. But I didn't want to hear pathetic sobbing, so I just. Did the thing." CAG: "Did the thiηg?" CTA: "The moirallegience thing." CAG: "Aαhh..." CTA: "Is it shocking?" CAG: "Kiηdα? I meαη, I wδuldη't dαre crδss thαt liηe with Aαishα, miηd yδu yδu fδrget such thiηgs wheη yδu αre feet δff the grδuηd" CTA: "I'm not going to back down from a seadweller who makes a mistake and then cries about it. If she can't keep her shit together, then why is she the Empress?" CAG: "Well twδ reαsδηs cδme tδ miηd, δηe beiηg her hemδtypiηg αηd the δther beiηg thαt αηy δther pδteηtiαl heiresses αre kαputt" CAG: "Aαishα's ηδt αlwαys beeη like this, sure just α bit but..." CTA: "So because she's a fuchsia she automatically has to be just like Her Imperious Condescension?" CAG: "Nδ, δf cδurse ηδt, just like yδu beiηg α purple dδesη't meαη yδu hαve tδ be α murderiηg clδwη" CTA: "That's hardly a good reason for me to trust her---" CTA: "The clowns were the worst thing that could have happened to my caste. I resent them." CAG: "Aηd thαt's gδδd thαt yδu reseηt them, they were bαd ηews" CAG: "I meαη, ηδt like I wδuld like yδu less if yδu WERE α murderiηg clδwη, but..." CTA: "I don't know how to feel about that...." -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she stops twirling her cleaver and recaptchalogues it. -- CTA: "But really, Eribus. You can't expect me to trust her if she's going to fall apart every single time something goes not in our favor." CAG: "... I kηδw.. I kηδw its hαrd αt this pδiηt" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG gets up from where he is sitting and plops down on the floor by the chair Lorcan is sitting in -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she looks down and smiles, a slight purple blush on her cheeks -- CTA: "I think it's okay though." CAG: "The δηly bαd luck we've beeη strikiηg is wheη we αctively seek δut fδr αη δutlαηdish sδlutiδη, its α treηd αηd ηδt α gδδd δηe" CAG: "I meαη, sδ fαr δut δf αll the uηexpected prδblems αηd δccureηces... Yδu've.. Yδu've beeη the best δηe" CTA: "Maybe you should stop doing that--- Oh." -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA the purple blush increases and wow this is suddenly really flustering. -- CTA: "I'm suddenly very glad I put the cleaver away." She looks down at her hands in her lap. CAG: "Pleαse dδη't tell me yδu wδuld hαve stαrted swiηgiηg thδse αrδuηd just like yδur fist eαrlier" CTA: "I would have dropped it, Eribus. I don't really want to bleed purple on these clothes. They already have enough problems." CAG: "Well its better thαη bleediηg greeη αll δver yδur best gαrmeηts... But yeαh, thαt cδuld hαve beeη α prδblem" CTA: "How is your face? I'm really sorry about that still..." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG puts a hand to his face, but not like he can feel it though -- CAG: "I meαη, dδη't get me wrδηg, it wαs α very gδδd puηch, still α bit sδre" -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA Lorcan looks back over and puts her hand over his metal one. "It's never a good idea to surprise the murdery purple." -- CAG: "Yeαh... Thαt's α lessδη wδrth rememberiηg, but the it wαs ηice iη the mδmeηt" -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA stands up and sits on the floor in front of Eribus. This was much better! -- CTA: "I'll do my best not to deck you again." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG smiles "I'll try not to suprise you again, I mean, with kisses that is right after a fight... And things.." -- CTA: "All you have to do is ask." Lorcan's face is still very purple. Well so much for getting used to this kind of talk. CAG: "Thαts α very ηice shαde δf purple yδu've gδt gδiηg by the wαy, reαlly cδmplemeηts yδur eyes" -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA Her eyes widen considerably and she just. Stops. "...what?" -- CAG: "I err... Well..." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG starts to blush up pretty badly, oh wow, so green -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA Lorcan smiles. It is a happy smile that actually reaches her eyes. "Thank you." -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG smiles back, althought it probably looks really awkward -- CTA: "Your green is very nice too." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG this makes him definitely blush much more visible "T-thanks" -- CAG: "I'm reαlly sδrry yδur mαtesprit hαs metαl αrms by the wαy, I uh... Reαlly regret my life chδices leαdiηg up tδ thαt mδmeηt" CTA: "It's not so bad. You have a matesprit who terrifies most everyone she meets without actually attempting to." CAG: "Well I'm lucky I dδη't feel much terrδr wheη I lδδk αt yδu, whδle δther set δf emδtiδηs cδme tδ miηd... But uh, α bit δf terrδr is still there, I wδη't lie" CAG: "Juuust α smidge" CTA: "If you need proof, just look at Heliux." CAG: "Yeαh uh, he's just α bit jumpy is αll... I meαη, hδpefully he cαη lδδk αt yδu fδr mδre thαη α few secδηds withδut bδltiηg" CAG: "Thαt wδuld be prδgress" CTA: "I'd have to stand completely still and not look at him, I think, for that to work.." CAG: "Just dδη't sηeαk up δη the pδδr chαp, I dδη't thiηk he cδuld tαke the fright" CTA: "No promises." She shrugs gently. She wouldn't go out of her way to scare him, but if it happened... Well.. They'd cross that bridge when they came to it. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG scoots closer to Lorcan, practically sitting next to her -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA looks over at him and giggles softly. "Yes?" -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG attempts to lightly meet reach out for her hands, and it is suprisingly difficult with metal hands and unbridled blushing, oh wow -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA meets him halfway and smiles again, wrinkling up her nose in quiet giggles. -- CAG: "I dδη't kηδw hδw well the δthers feel fδr yδu jδiηiηg, but... I myself αm reαlly hαppy yδu're here here αηd..." CTA: "And.....?" She hears her phone alert, but ignores it for the time being. This is too good a moment. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG decides to quick kiss Lorcan, hopefully not get punched again -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA accepts the kiss and blushes bright purple again -- CAG: "Y-yδu shδuld uh.. Yδu shδuld see whδ piηged yδu, uh.." CTA: "I'd rather not... but if you insist." She uncaptchalogues her phone and swipes through the messages quickly before hissing in annoyance. CTA: "What does HE want?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks just a bit unsettled "Who's bothering you?" -- CTA: "Serios." CAG: "Whαt's he wαηt frδm yδu ηδw?" CTA: "Something about a guide." She's typing rapidly, her nails clicking on the screen with the force of her anger. -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA a portal opens and a book comes flying through. It hits Lorcan squarely on the forehead, sending her to the floor -- CAG: "Oh shit! L-Lδrcαη, yδu αlright?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is leaning by Lorcan -- CTA: "I'm going to get him for that." Her voice is deadly quiet. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG attempts to help Lorcan up so that she isn't sprawled on the floor -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA allows him to help her up, but she immediately goes back to furiously typing to Serios. There is unbridled hatred in every line of her face. -- CAG: "He's mαkiηg yδu thαt mαd huh? Whαt's he eveη sαyiηg?" CTA: "He sent me that book and then said it was MY fault that it hit me in the head!" There is an undercurrent of hissing in her voice. CAG: "He's reαlly gδiηg hαrd fδr pitch with yδu theη?" CTA: "APPARENTLY." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG doesn't know what exaclty to do, so he just continues to sit by Lorcan, watching her furious typing -- CTA: "He's going to be at the gala, right?" She doesn't look over, but she does regret that the mood changed so abruptly. And this is why you don't message your hatecrush when you're with your matesprit! CAG: "I thiηk he's gδiηg tδ be there, I meαη, he'll prδbαbly be there fδr Aαishα's sαke, αs well αs briηgiηg Libby αlδηg" CAG: "Pleαse dδη't try αηythiηg... I'd rαther ηδt see yδu hurt" CTA: "No promises. But he's going to pay for hitting me in the face with a book." CAG: "Are yδu αlright by the wαy? It lδδked like thαt bδδk cαme iη αwfully quickly tδwαrds yδur beαutiful visαge" CTA: "It hurt, yes. I'm fine." CAG: "Yδu sure? I meαη α bδδk hαs α lδt mδre heft behiηd it thαη α puηch" CTA: "I'm fine." She doesn't seem to want to talk about it. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG decides to drop the subject, but there is still an air of concern on his face -- CTA: "How rude!" She hisses louder and clutches the phone in her hand. Thankfully, it doesn't crack. CAG: "Whαt's he sαyiηg ηδw?" CTA: "He thinks I'm mocking his name so he's calling me short!" CAG: "Yδu're ηδt shδrt, I meαη, yδu're δηly slightly shδrter thαη myself" CTA: "He knows that I'm supposed to be taller! He knows that I'm really fucking short for a purple!" CAG: "Aηd he is beiηg reαlly shδrt sighted fδr α Viδlet..." CTA: "Tell HIM that!" Her voice shakes a little. Serios really hit a nerve with the comments on her size. CAG: "I'll mαke sure tδ.. Tδ tαlk tδ him... Lδrcαη, there's ηδthiηg wrδηg with yδu frδm hδw I see it" CTA: "He said he extended his apologies to you. To YOU. And we were having such a nice time...." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG stands up and lightly puts a hand on Lorcan's shoulder "Perhaps I should just leave you for a while, let you get your pitch feelings out..." -- CTA ceased responding to memo. CGA ceased responding to memo. CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: "No!" She grips his pants leg. "Please don't." CTA: "He stopped trolling me... But please don't leave me? You're the only one that likes me." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sits down next to Lorcan again, just a fickle trace of tears starting to form -- CAG: "I'd like yδu tδ be hαppy" CTA: "I'm happy with you here." She grins awkwardly, trying to ignore the bruise she feels forming on her forehead. "But please. You're the only one I know likes me. I don't want to be alone anymore." CAG: "If I cαη help it, I will mαke sure thαt yδu αreη't αlδηe..." -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA a tear slides down her cheek. "Thank you. I'm sorry I got so worked up... He just.. Went somewhere he shouldn't have." -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG puts an arm around Lorcan, pulling her closer -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA curls into him, ignoring the metal biting into her. -- CTA: "You're so warm...." Category:Lorcan Category:Eribus